Of Good and Of Evil: Next To You
by Periosha Seville Andrews
Summary: Fourth and last pairing of one-shots for TFS! Based after Christmas special... R&R! XD Dedicated to all my friends here on the AATC archive!


_Hey guys! So sorry for not fixing this! I finished writing this at around 3 in the morning, and it took all night to get it right..._

_Anyway, a big shout-out to Winddragon Eternal for adding the ending to the fic. THANKS BRO! I owe ya one! =)_

_Read on and enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Of Good and Of Evil: The Final Stand<strong>

**Next To You**

**By: Periosha**

* * *

><p>The cool breezes of spring rolled in the quiet late afternoon around the suburbs. The signs of the recent winter have begun to wither away, and the welcoming warmth of spring has brought many of the animals out of their hiding places. The birds, who had returned to their homes after their long winter voyage to the South, were chirping loudly as they sang their gay songs of glee, saying "The winter has gone! The winter has gone! Spring is here at long last!"<p>

The grasses have begun to grow green again through the melting snow. The neighboring flowers beginning to bloom, exposing their elegant colors. Everywhere you look, you can see the beauty return to the once cold and desolate place.

But an even greater joy could be heard and seen; from a certain family living in these suburbs; more importantly, a green-clad couple of chipmunks whom we all love very dearly.

Lying quietly on her bed was eighteen year-old Eleanor Seville. Beside her, her loving and loyal husband Theodore, and in between them, in Eleanor's loving arms, was their new-born son, David Maximiliam Seville. The green-clad couple gave the little munk this name in the honor of Theodore's father, Dave Seville, and his eldest brother and hero of Antimony, Max.

Little Dave had the same fur color as his mother, but his eyes were the same dark green as his father's. Like his parents, he was naturally chubby, but it made him all the cuter to his relatives.

"Congratulations, my dear…" half-sobbed a happy Miss Miller, who kissed her daughter's cheek. "I'm so proud of you…"

"Thanks mom…" Eleanor replied, smiling back at her. She slowly closed her eyes as she smiled at the feeling of her son in her arms.

Everyone came to congratulate the new parents, especially the eldest of the now married couples. Max smiled happily at his sister. After he married Christie, he had considered his wife's siblings as just 'sisters', as there was no need to call them 'sisters-in-law'.

"Congrats you two…" whispered the silver-clad chipmunk, small tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "And thank you for giving him my name… it means a lot…"

"You're welcome…" came the reply of an extremely exhausted Eleanor. Before little Dave was born, Eleanor had undergone seven excruciating hours of labor. Luckily, she had all three of her sisters to support her during her labor; and Claire was with them, and they were fortunate the she knew a bit of chipmunk anatomy; well, that and she recently had become a mother herself. When Eleanor came into labor, she, her sisters and Claire quickly rushed into Theodore's and Eleanor's bedroom, making the boys, Dave and Miss Miller wait out in the hall. Everyone waited with great anxiety. But no one was more worried than poor Theodore himself.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

"_Oh, what's happening?" He asked for the enth time._

"_Teddy, calm down…" assured Simon, grabbing the green-clad chipmunk's arm. "Everything will turn out fine… you'll see."_

"_But… I'm worried about Ellie! She was in a lot of pain and, I wanna be there for her!"_

"_Theo…" came another reassuring voice, this time from Alvin. "Eleanor is going to be fine. All three of us went through the same anxiety as you. So, trust us when we say she'll be fine…"_

_Just as Theodore's muscles began to relax, a sudden muffled scream came from the room. The plants from the garden outside began shaking wildly, sensing that their mother was in great agony. Theodore, seeing the plants quiver from the pain of the nature-wielder, began running for the door to get to his wife; when suddenly, a barrier of silver light stood in his way. Panicking, he used the tiles of the house to lift him over the barrier. But the light was much swifter than Earth, and the barrier transformed into a large hand, and grabbed Theodore with ease._

_The green-clad chipmunk squirmed helplessly against the power of the silver light. He was gently brought down to the ground and, standing right in front of him, was his eldest and wisest brother, Max._

"_I think you should've heeded our brothers' words, baby brother…" Max stated coldly, his silver eyes dead serious as they fix a freezing glare into the chipmunk's eyes._

_Theodore backed up in fear. He was always of Max's eyes when they turned silver. The eerie glow brought him back to the times when he'd see the kind and gentle eldest turn into a merciless and cold monster. He remember how Max would act under the glow of his silver eyes, and it brought horrifying nightmares back into his head._

"_S-sorry Max…" he mumbled, trying to keep Max calm. "I-I'm just nervous… a-and worried about Ellie that I-!"_

_Theodore's sentence was cut short when the older chipmunk wrapped his arms around him in a warm, brotherly hug. Max placed his lips next to the green-clad chipmunk's ear, whispering to him._

"_**Fique tranquilo, meu irmão. A primeira é verde deve estar ê precisa ficar forte para seu. Ele vai ficar bem, eu prometo..."**_

_He didn't understand a word Max said, but his body suddenly began to relax, and his __thoughts were no longer clouded with doubt. He felt a strange sense of calm overwhelm him, and he tightened his grip around his eldest brother, and wept._

"_I'm sorry, Max..." he sobbed as he tightened the grip on his paws. "I love her so much... I can't help but feel helpless... I just want her to be safe..."_

"_We know, Teddy..." Max replied, his silver eyes reverting to their original hazel brown color; his voice now the familiar warm and loving tone as the two brothers prolonged their embrace._

"_We know..."_

_Alvin and Simon joined their brothers in their embrace, and the three older brothers comforted their youngest green-clad sibling._

_Dave and Miss Miller smiled as they watched the warm moment,when the room door opened, and out came a smiling, teary-eyed Brittany._

"_Theodore! Dave! Everyone! Come in quickly! There's somehere to see you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs._

_Immediately, Theodore was first to break from the brotherly embrace, and dashed into the room as fast as his four paws could carry him. He climbed onto the bed, and gasped at what he saw._

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

><p>Theodore tenderly kissed his wife on the forehead as he lay down next to her.<p>

"I love you, Ellie…" he whispered in his wife ear.

"I love you too, Teddy…" replied a tired Eleanor, who kissed his lips lovingly as she was nursing little Dave in her arms.

A wide ear-to-ear smile was etched on Dave's face as he saw his third grandchild in his daughter's arms. He was a proud father to his son, and an even prouder grandfather to the newborn chipmunk.

'_He'll probably grow up to be just like his father, all kind and friendly with everyone…' _Dave thought, laughing at himself. _'Though he may just be as athletic and confident as his mother…'_

A quick sigh later, the proud grandfather stood up.

"Come on now, guys…" he half-whispered, "Let's give the new parents some privacy…"

Everybody nodded in agreement. They whispered their congratulations one last time to the green-clad couple before they left the room. Max, being the mischievous eldest, tapped Theodore on the shoulder, making him turn to face him as the oldest brother whispered something in his ear.

"Hey Teddy, I think it's time you told your love how you feel for her, Teddy…"

"What do you mean, Max?" Theodore whispered back in a confused tone. "I already did. I even married her, and now we have a baby together… isn't that enough?"

"True…" came the silver munk's reply. "But think about this, Theo… the three of us all confessed our love for out beloveds through the one thing we're best at: singing. Don't you think that Eleanor deserves the same? I'm sure you've wanted to sing her something as well.

"I saw the look in your eyes after you heard that both Simon _and_ Alvin sang to their counterparts and confessed their feelings to them. Now, they're happily married and have children of their own. How about it?"

Theodore stood there frozen. How did Max know about his little _wish_? Maybe he knew it all along? Or was it that blatantly obvious in his face? Well, now that he knew, maybe he can help?

"O-okay…" He mumbled. "You got me. I wanted to sing to Ellie too. But she got ahead of me and confessed her feelings for me first. I wanted our relationship to spark like your relationships did; with a song and all…"

"Don't worry, Teddy…" Max smirked. "As always, I'm way ahead of you. I got the music, the lyrics, and the choreo all set up. All that's left to do is do what you do best: be the kind and loving one in the group."

Theodore was confused as he scratched the back of his head.

"But, where will we-?"

"At the park, by the lakeshore, nine PM sharp; don't be late…" cut-in Max.

"Wow, you really _are_ ahead of me." Theodore uttered, shocked. "But what about the-?"

"The others know what's going to happen, and they promise to keep your privacy. They promised to take care of little Dave while you enjoy your evening with your girl."

"And what about the-?"

"Dinner will be courtesy of a friend of mine who owns a 5-star Italian restaurant. Free of charge. It'll be a simple candlelight dinner by the lakeshore. You can sing to her after dinner."

"And will you-?"

"I'll be around should you need me. If you want me to sing back-up, I'll be there."

"But how-?"

"I already made arrangements for a limo to pick you guys up and fetch you afterwards. He'll be here tonight at eight-thirty."

Theodore was speechless. All this was prepared right under his nose? Max smiled his signature smirk as he looked at his baby brother victoriously.

"Wow…" was all he could mutter.

"I know, Teddy…" chuckled the silver-clad chipmunk. "It took me a lot of practice to become well prepared. I'm just putting it to good use."

With that, Max gave his youngest brother a tight hug, whispered his congratulations again, and walked out the door. He met up with Christie, who was on the kitchen sink, and the two attended to their own children.

"Was Theodore surprised when he realized that we already prepared everything for tonight without him knowing it?" asked the gold-clad chipette, who was cleaning their daughter with a small chipmunk sized towel.

Max slightly nodded as he poured water on his son. The little chipmunk immediately shook off the water off his fur, earning surprised gasps and a bit of laughs from his father.

"Hey…" Max half-growled at his son, "Cut that out, Stephen."

"Sorry Dad…" the little chipmunk replied, looking down sadly. His father cracked a small smile as he ruffled his son's hair, making the smaller chipmunk back away in surprise. Max poured more water over Stephen's head, and Stephen began throwing water at his father.

"Hey, will you two knock it off!" Screamed a not so amused Christie; when she got their attention, both munks were absolutely soaked in water.

"He heh… sorry honey…" Max nervously laughed as he looked into the daggers that were his wife's emerald green eyes.

"You're not a four-year old anymore, dear." She sighed as she calmed down a bit. Max shook off the water off his fur, wetting his wife and his daughter again. When he had stopped shaking, he froze as he looked at the annoyed looks of his now soaked wife and daughter.

"Oops…" Max half-smiled, a nervous sweat running down his face as the wet chipette approached him.

"Now, Christie, we talked about this… no using of powers to hurt others unless totally necessary..." Max then began to back away, as gold colored gusts of wind began encircling her, moving faster as she stepped closer to Max.

When Max was at the edge of the sink, he knew he was cornered. If he were to jump, he'd be easily blown away by the wind. And if he stayed there, he'd be struck anyway; so, it was better to take it all in than run away.

Max got down on his knees, clasped his hands together, and gave his wife a pair of his innocent-looking eyes.

"Christie…" he pouted, his head tilting to emphasize his innocent look. "I'm sorry…"

Christie froze when she raised her arms in the air, prompted to strike. She looked at her husband's act, and she began to look like his act of innocence was working. She closed her eyes as she gave him a cute smile. The innocent face worked!

"Max, honey…" Christie sighed, not looking at him. A short moment of silence shortly followed, and the chipette looked at him dead seriously.

"That won't work on me this time…" and she blew him away with an enormous blast of her golden winds, knocking Max out off the countertop and sending him hurling across the kitchen. A loud banging sound of china breaking, walls cracking, and a muffled 'Ayiee!' was heard, getting everyone's attention.

They quickly headed into the entrance of the kitchen, and were surprised at what they saw.

There, lying underneath a pile of pans and bits of the wall was a dazed Max, who was struggling to get himself back on his feet. Everyone emitted small snickers as they looked at the silver clad chipmunk. On the sink, Christie dried herself and her two children with her winds before dusting his paws together, knowing she did the damage done.

"Wow, never mess with _your_ wife…" Alvin sniggered, earning an elbow from Brittany.

"And you'd better not, Alvin…" she half-growled, making Alvin freeze in fear.

Simon came over to his eldest brother and outstretched a paw to him.

"Let me help…" he smiled as he gently shook his head.

Max grabbed Simon's paw and help himself up, dusting his dust covered fur and clothes before snapping his fingers. At the sound of his snap, tendrils of silver light sprouted out of his back and began repairing the damage done by the angry golden chipette.

"Man," said Alvin, "Max's powers over light still amaze me, even if we've seen it for like- millions of times…"

The others rolled their eyes as they silently laughed at Alvin's statement. Max looked at the top of the stairs cautiously, checking if the entire ruckus they had made disturbed the trio upstairs. Silence, good. They weren't startled. Giving out a small sigh, he looked to his siblings and wife.

"Well, I believe it's time we get our baby siblings' date prepped and underway." He smiled as he look turned determined. The others happily nodded at their leader, and using their powers to their disposal, immediately made all the preparations for tonight's affair.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Max was trying to get Theodore to convince his wife about their date not being a setup.<p>

"I-I dunno, Max…" he mumbled, trying to fit his chipmunk-sized tux on. He was wearing a simple black tux with a green t-shirt inside, tie, and a green coated silver bell on his front pocket.

"Ellie's clever. She might not be as smart as Jeanette or Simon, but she can easily tell when something's not right. The plants tell her and maybe she'll ruin the-!"

But Theodore's words were silenced by Max's finger on his mouth.

"Worry not, Theo…" he assured, "How many times do I have to remind you? I'm always ahead…"

He gave Theodore his signature smirk, and that was enough to convince the green clad chipmunk that this plan was going to work. He took one long sigh, steeling his nerves, before entering his and his wife's room.

"Ellie… we're going to be late for our date and I- uh…" his words were cut short as he took a good look at his wife.

Eleanor was wearing an elegant lime-green dress. It was spaghetti-strapped and it flowed beautifully up to her crystal green anklet, which was given to her by her tutor, Danni. She was wearing shining emerald earrings, and light dashes of evening make up on her face. The light from the room made Theodore think that his wife was sent from heaven itself; the bright ceiling light (tampered with Max's powers) gave her a shiny halo around her head.

Theodore dropped his jaw, and slightly began to drool as he continued to stare; his eyes widening as he looked at the beautiful chipette in front of him. Eleanor's cute and chirpy giggle caused him to snap out of his trance, and walk nervously up to the chipette in front of him.

"Hey…" she smiled, winking slyly at him.

"H-h-hey…" came his stuttering, dazed out reply.

She admired his drooling, but she didn't want to leave her husband staring like some animal. Besides, he was too cute to be dead.

"Well, shall we get going?" She spoke up, bringing him back to reality.

Theodore replied with a nervous nod, and she slowly approached him, and wrapped her arms around one of his as they walked out of the room. When they had reached the door, they turned to see Brittany holding on to little Dave, while Alvin was holding on their daughter, Sydney Lakeeyia. Simon used his control over water to create a cool mist that encircled the heavily sweating Theodore, while his wife Jeanette was cuddling with their son, Jayson Chad.

"You two enjoy yourselves, okay?" Brittany smiled at their youngest siblings. The others nodded happily, beaming smiles of their own, making the youngest couple blush. Theodore looked around for any sign of the silver and gold chipmunks. They weren't in the house; he could feel it in the earth; Max and Christie left. Where to? He didn't know. And that was making him nervous.

"Oh, I'm sure we will…" she smiled, tugging on Theodore's sleeve. "Right, honey?"

Theodore shook his head, regaining his focus.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure…" he rambled, trying not to worry his wife.

"Are you okay, Teddy?" She asked, more curious than worried.

"Um, no… it's just that -!" Theodore stopped talking when they all heard the sound of their limousine waiting outside. Eleanor quickly went out the door, and began squealing happily as she saw the long vehicle.

It was a long, around ten feet. It was white, with thin lines of gold running around the center and near the wheels of the car. It had gold tire rims, and on the front of the car was a small statue of two chipmunks holding hands.

When Theodore went outside to check, he gasped as he looked at the limousine. He finally got the message that when Max says 'I'm always ahead,' boy did he mean it. Though, he did go a little overboard, wouldn't you think?

Just then, the driver stepped out of the car and began walking to the passenger's door at the other end of the vehicle. Like the limo, he was wearing a white uniform with gold trimming along the edges of his suit. He was tall, light brown skin tone, curly brown hair, and had dark green eyes.

"Good evening to you two…" he greeted to the two chipmunks, bowing formally; his accent was a mix of British and German. "My name is Fred Weasley, but you can call me Fred."

"Hey Freddie…" Eleanor greeted, being the kind chipette that she was. Fred gave a little smile as he opened the car door, and carried the pair onto a car seat with his palm. A dim orb of light emerged on Fred's shoulder when he had closed the car door.

"_**Remember, this is **_**their**_** night. Let them enjoy this evening as much as they could, okay?"**_ Said the orb as it hovered next to Fred's ear.

"Don't worry, Master Max…" He whispered in reply. "I can assure you that you're plan will go perfectly as planned. The plants around the lake shore are bound by your wife's wind energies; and the earth is now silent from the runes you had forged from pure light. Their evening will be full of surprises, I can promise you that."

A slight snicker came from the orb, and it burst into thin air. Fred quickly ran to the driver's end of the limousine, and drove off quietly into the night. The other munks waves their goodnights, and crossed their fingers as they looked to the twinkling silver lights in the sky; golden whispers in the wind bringing a feeling of promise in the air.

"Let's hope your plan works, Max…" smiled Dave as he watched from inside the kitchen window. Claire came in and warmly hugged her husband as she looked at the driving away limo, with their youngest children going to a night they'll never forget.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, David…" came Miss Miller's voice from behind. The couple turned around and saw her holding three mugs of hot coffee. They each got their own cup, and Claire raised her mug; a happy grin on her face.

"To Theodore and Eleanor, may their evening turn into the one night they've always dreamed of; and may their eldest siblings be able to pull off everything perfectly for them tonight!"

"Cheers!" said Miss Miller, clanging her mug with Claire's.

"Here here!" continued Dave, clanging his mug with the two ladies'.

They laughed as flashes of silver lightning flash though the sky, with threads of golden wind lacing around the kitchen, telling them the same message they gave their siblings.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Theodore and Eleanor arrive at their destination. When Fred opened the door for them, he gestured his outstretched arm to a platform that had a table, chairs, and a candelabra, set for two chipmunks; set near the glowing beauty of the lake, hanging ten feet off the ground as it was suspended in between two oak trees.<p>

Eleanor tried to use her powers over nature to see if the plants knew how this was all done. But the plants did not reply. For a ringing of golden winds echoed in her mind, telling her "see them, see yourself…"

It was useless, someone blocked the plants. So she depended on her husband for answers.

Fred carried the two munks on his gloved hands, and placed them on the platform.

"I shall come back for you when you call me. My number has already been placed in Master Theodore's cellphone, has it not?" he said formally.

"What? But, I didn't even know- wait…" Theodore stopped rambling as he pulled his phone out. Sure enough, the first name he saw was "Fred Weasley, driver XD" and his contact details. He slapped his forehead with his paw as a reminding phrase came into his head.

'_**I'm always ahead of you…'**_

'_Max, you're crazy, you know that?'_ He screamed at his thoughts.

Eleanor then wrapped her arms around Theodore's right, and she cuddled close to him.

"Well, let's go! The food's getting cold, and I don't want to ruin this moment with you…"

Those words alone were that was needed to get Theodore moving. They got to their seats, and Theodore pulled back his wife's, earning him a soft giggle from the blonde chipette, making him blush. Once she was seated, he pushed the seat back a little, and made his way back to his seat. Soft violin music began playing in the air, as gold colored winds illuminated the platform. Theodore even managed to notice that the candle lights were glowing eerie silver in color. The green clad chipmunk definitely knew that his eldest brother was obviously responsible for this set up. He wondered what else Max hid under his photokinetic sleeves.

A waitress came a moment later. She had bleach blond hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a formal waitress uniform. She stood on short stilts so she could see her guests at more than eye level.

"Good evening, Mister and Missus Seville…" she formally greeted, her accent sharp and European. "My name is Jacqueline, and I will be your waitress on this very fine evening."

Both chipmunks looked up at the waitress. "Thank you," said Theodore.

"I understand that your wife has just had a baby. Congratulations on that," said Jacqueline, and Theo hugged Eleanor as the chipette smiled in return.

"For tonight's course we have pumpkin soup to start off with, followed by a choice of either pasta oregano or ratatouille, and to top it off, we have a lovely selection of ice cream on apple pie."

"Pasta oregano for me and ratatouille for Ellie, please." Clearly, the green-clad chipmunk knew his tastes in food as well as that of his loved ones, being somewhat of a gourmet cook himself.

"Certainly, Mister Seville," bowed Jacqueline, and she walked away.

The food came on chipmunk-sized plates, as warm as their loving spirits, but little was said over the period of time they shared together as they ate. Sure, they might have exchanged a few loving glances and doe-eyed smiles, but Theo and Ellie let the melodious tune of the violin sway them deep throughout their dinner.

"I'm so happy to be here," said Eleanor as they ate their ice-cream served on piping slices of apple pie. "Don't you feel the same way, Theo?"

"Why... yes of course, dear." Theo smiled. _Come on Theo, spill it out! You've saved the world once, how hard can it be to tell your wife how much you love her?_

There was a sinking feeling in his gut as deep as his appetite, but the green-clad chipmunk steeled himself as cleared his throat."Ellie, I've got something to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Remember when I was asked that question about who I loved more – you or all the food in the world? And I couldn't make up my mind?" A trickle of sweat started to pour down Theo's face.

"That was just a silly interview!" giggled Eleanor. "You don't have to feel bad about that question – nobody expected you to come up with a straight answer."

"But Ellie, I've finally found the answer to that question, and I want you to hear it from the bottom of my heart." He rested a paw on Eleanor's, looking her deeply in the eyes as he spoke.

"The truth is; you are the very food to my soul. I could eat every single dish and delicacy ever created in the world, but they will never taste as great as the love I feel for you. I know we've had our shares of ups and downs, but sometimes it takes the bitter moments that helps us realize the sweetness in our lives.

"I knew it from the moment we took The Final Stand with Max and the others," said Theodore. "We thought it was the end for us, but we learnt to treasure each other's company a lot more. And I just want you to know that you're sweeter than any dessert I've ever baked. I need you, Ellie, and I'd rather starve without you."

Silent tears swelled up in Eleanor's eyes like pools of happiness. "You... you really mean that, Theo?"

"Of course I do," said Theo. "There's no other place I'd rather be than to stand next to your side, through thick and thin. You're my wonderful buffet, Ellie."

Eleanor was speechless as her husband got off his seat and notioned to a watching pair of silver stars twinkling in the night. The music stopped and a rhythmic tempo of beating drums and a violin came out of thin air, possibly from a nearby stereo as **Theo** began to sing.

**You've got that smile,****  
><strong>**That only heaven can make.****  
><strong>**I pray to God everyday,****  
><strong>**That you keep that smile.**

And _Max_, keeping his promise, was singing invisibly in the background…

_Yeah, you are my dream,__  
><em>_There's not a thing I won't do.__  
><em>_I'll give my life up for you,__  
><em>_Cos you are my dream._

Theodore stood up and walked to the edge of the platform, which acted as a stage, as he and Max sang the bridge…

_**And baby, everything that I have is yours,**__**  
><strong>__**You will never go cold or hungry.**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be there when you're insecure,**__**  
><strong>__**Let you know that you're always lovely.**__**  
><strong>__**Girl, coz you are the only thing that I got right now**_

_Max_ then raised the tempo as **Theodore** brought them to the chorus…

**One day when the sky is falling,****  
><strong>**I'll be standing right next to you,****  
><strong>**Right next to you.**

The music stopped momentarily as _Max _continued singing the chorus…_  
><em>_  
><em>_Nothing will ever come between us,__  
><em>_coz I'll be standing right next to you,__  
><em>_Right next to you.__**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>Max then began synthesizing the background as Theodore sang the next verse…

**You had my child,****  
><strong>**You make my life complete.****  
><strong>**Just to have your eyes on little me,****  
><strong>_That'd be mine forever_**.**

Max then joined again in background as _**they**_ sang the bridge.

_**And baby, everything that I have is yours**__**  
><strong>__**You will never go cold or hungry**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be there when you're insecure**__**  
><strong>__**Let you know that you're always lovely  
>Girl, coz you are the only thing that I got right now<strong>_

Max then made himself present to them as the two began dancing to the chorus…

_**One day when the sky is falling,**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be standing right next to you,**__**  
><strong>__**Right next to you. **__(Whoaa!)__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**Nothing will ever come between us,**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be standing right next to you,**__**  
><strong>__**Right next to you.**_

Theodore stepped confidently and looked at his wife in the eye as he sang the next bridge…

**Oh, we're made for one another****  
><strong>**Me and you **(And you, and you, and you) **  
><strong>**And I have no fear****  
><strong>**I know we'll make it through Ooooh-oooh-oooh-ooh-oooohhh!**

_Max_ then began singing the first chorus as they music drew to a quiet beat…

_One day when the sky is falling__  
><em>_I'll be standing right next to you__  
><em>_Ohh ohh ohh ohhhhh!__**  
><strong>_

**Theodore** took over as _**they**_ sang the final chorus…

_**One day when the sky is falling,**__(when the sky is falling)__**  
><strong>__**I'll be standing right next to you,**__(right next to you)__**  
><strong>__**Right next to you.**__(Right next to you)__**  
><strong>__**Nothing will ever come between us, **__(between us)__**  
><strong>__**I'll be standing right next to you, **__(oooh!)__**  
><strong>__**Right next to you.**__ (Right next to you)_

_Oh nah nah__**  
><strong>__**Oh yeah**__**  
><strong>_**Stand by my side**_(my side, my side)__**  
><strong>__**When the sky falls down**__**  
>I'll be there<br>**__**I'll be there**_

Theodore then brought Eleanor close to his lips as he sang the last verses of the song.

_**You've got that smile,**__**  
><strong>__**That only heaven can make.**__**  
><strong>__I pray to God everyday,__**  
><strong>__**To keep you forever.**_

**Ooooh oooh ooh ooooh oooh!**

When he finished, Eleanor closed the gap between them, and immediately locked lips with her husband.

As they kissed, Theo could taste every last taste of his wife's lips – tinged with oregano and mint, but softened up with the cool sweetness of the ice-cream. It was a palate unlike any other he'd sampled before, and it was the best yet.

"I love you, Teddy," said Eleanor, pulling both of them deeper into their embrace.

"And I love you too, Ellie. Every single day. With all my heart."

As the two shared their intimate moment, they looked up to the sky, and suddenly bright flashes of red, pink, blue, violet, gold and silver began bursting through the sky.

"Fireworks?" Eleanor looked to her husband.

"I don't think so, Ellie. Have you ever wondered why they're the same color all time?" Came Theodore's inquisitive reply.

"You don't think…"

"Yup…"

On the other side of the lake were, much to their delight and dismay, their other four siblings, using their powers to create special fireworks that ignited in their signature color; each munk a specific color and element.

"Congrats you two!" Shouted Alvin, and everyone cheered along with him.

"Of Good and Of Evil…" started Max.

"This…is…the…Final Stand!" And everyone raised their fists into the air, and a multitude of fireworks began exploding all around the night sky.

"What a night…" Eleanor giggled, cuddling next to her husband.

"What a life!" laughed Theodore.

And the two gave each other a wide grin as they shared one last passionate kiss under the shimmering moonlight skies.

* * *

><p><strong>And CUT! That's a wrap! XDD<strong>

**Okay, as you can see, I named The Seville kids (excluding Steven and Sherel) after the first names of my best friends here in the archive. Thank you so much for everything, and I hope we all get to meet in person soon!**

**"Living it my way..."  
>~Periosha <strong>


End file.
